This present disclosure relates to reclining seats, hinges, and armrests. Reclining seats are commonplace in homes and vehicles and many of them have armrests. When the armrest is integral or attached to the seat bottom, the person using the recliner can comfortably rest their arms, regardless of the seat back angle. In many vehicles, the application requires the seat back to carry the armrest. In this situation, reclining the seat would either leave the armrest at an awkward angle as the seat back reclines, or a mechanism that links the armrest angle to the seat bottom to maintain the angle with respect to the bottom as the back reclines. Many designs attempt to accomplish this task, but each solution is fraught with issues, such as a complex mechanism, or the design is susceptible to manufacturing variations that create a difference in the angle of one armrest compared to the other. Other attempts to solve this problem involve a series of independently positionable components that must be precisely aligned for proper fitment. An improved design is needed.